


泛舟夜行

by 飞雪梦莺 (fxmycc)



Series: 展白十生十世 [4]
Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, 展白衍生, 胡宇威乔任梁角色同人, 高延宗攻, 高演受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E6%A2%A6%E8%8E%BA
Summary: 这里是只要挤就会有的飞雪牌洗脑水，一瓶效果好，两瓶不嫌多，三瓶倍儿爽，四瓶……【够】日常系平淡文，(╯▽╰)，风酱生日快乐！





	泛舟夜行

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是只要挤就会有的飞雪牌洗脑水，一瓶效果好，两瓶不嫌多，三瓶倍儿爽，四瓶……【够】  
> 日常系平淡文，(╯▽╰)，风酱生日快乐！

暮春四月，一树桃花落尽，深宫之中，仿佛又回到了冬天——  
柳絮纷飞，漫天杨花飘散溪流，整条江水都在月色下闪满明灭的星火。  
正值子时，更夫悠哉地敲打着梆子穿过木板桥，当当的声音一下子惊醒了桥下停泊的孤舟。  
“怎么子时了？”高演刚迷迷糊糊地从睡梦中醒来，就听见身旁的高延宗偷笑了一声，再看自己，早就不知道什么时候歪倒在了他的肩膀上。  
高演立刻直起身子，一本正经地清了清嗓子。  
高延宗调皮地眨了眨眼，缓缓凑近道：“皇上日理万机，连这偶尔溜出宫来赏月的光景，都毫不犹豫地睡了过去，真是……”  
“还不是那群侍卫搜来搜去只能一直待着不动。”高演无奈而坚决地打断了侄子的调戏，“再说了，朕睡着了就算了，你在一边傻愣着不动是想干嘛？图谋不轨？”  
“不不不……”高延宗立刻摇头撇清，“臣只是不忍心惊扰皇上的美梦，皇上在梦里明明喊着臣的名字，却又不往下说，臣好奇得不得了啊。”  
“朕什么时候喊你的名字了！”高演脸上一热，下意识地向船舱的阴影里缩了半分。  
“好好好，没有。”高延宗坏笑着安慰道，“六叔睡得可安详了。”  
高演仔细审视着他脸上的表情，沉默良久，还是犹豫着问道：“真的没有？”  
“小叔叔你这……”高延宗脸上的笑容更盛。  
高演扬迅速起了下巴：“划你的船去。”  
高延宗只好收回调侃，一脸服软地摊了摊手：“臣遵旨。”  
“还治不了你。”高演嘀咕着，一把将高延宗推出了船舱。  
明月当空，木桨搅碎了亮圆的倒影，些许花瓣装点着飘絮顺着波纹荡漾开来，高低起伏，美如画卷。  
高延宗缓缓地摇着桨，不时低头看一眼托腮凝视远方的六叔。  
此河穿城而过，顺流而下，刚好避过了皇宫，去往不远处的山谷。  
“小叔叔这样一言不发，臣百无聊赖的划船，只怕很快就都得睡过去了。”  
听到高延宗的抱怨，高演才回过神仰起头来，满目星辉，尽收眼底。  
“朕在想……邺城最近是不是繁华了些？”  
高延宗推敲着他的语气，回望过去，却怎么也猜不出其中喜忧。  
“大概是繁华些了？毕竟小叔叔励精图治，一心为国，又正逢去年秋季丰收，大家怎能不干劲十足呢？”  
“是啊……”高演笑着点点头，语气里却又有些莫名的落寞，“自从登基，倒也一直风调雨顺，全是托了老天爷的福，大齐才有此发展。”  
高延宗总算明白过来，淡淡一笑：“我觉得，一个好皇帝，比一个好老天爷更有用。”  
“哦？”高演笑着一挑眉，指了指不远处的果林，“你去问问那些老农，看他们信不信你的话。”  
高延宗孩子气的一仰头：“反正我信，要是换了个皇上，说不定我就每天插科打诨，喝酒闹事去了，上个月我让将士去给附近百姓修房顶补围篱，还记了一功呢，要不是小叔叔鼓励我，我怎能想到这么好的主意？”  
说到这里，高延宗停下了手上的动作，俯下身来：“说起来这种激励，要是多有几次……”  
“行了。”高演压低声音，略带慌乱地别过头堵住了他的话，“办法还是你从你四哥那里听来的呢……”  
“谁叫四哥军营在宫里……”高延宗调皮地眨眨眼，换来高演一声无奈而宠溺的轻叹，他却愈发得意起来。  
“皇帝没那么难做啦，不然小叔叔让位给我，我替你扛天下？”  
“得了吧，如果是你即位，朕一定要多活几年省得你祸害文武百官。”高演白了他一眼，还想教训教训这个顽皮的侄子，却又被他一句话给推了回来。  
高延宗托着下巴自言自语式地得意道：“原来六叔连活着都是为了我，真是太骄傲了。”  
“……”高演只得又叹了一口气。  
月影摇晃，小舟又向前行进了几里，薄云划过轮盘似的月面，忽聚忽散，宛如梦境。  
漂流许久，船上开始有了潮湿的气息，嗓子一痒，高演刚刚轻咳了两声，就感觉肩上一暖，被披上了披风。  
然而，心上刚暖了片刻，就被高延宗压了回去。  
“小叔叔的手很暖和嘛，比起小时候好多了呢。”高延宗轻轻盖住了他扶上肩膀的手指，顺势搂了过来，“偶尔病一下也好，让骑射练得少了，手也细嫩不少，说不定姑娘家还会嫉妒……啊啊啊。”  
高演用力地把高延宗的手朝一个不可思议的角度掰过去，总算终止了他的句子。  
委屈地甩了甩手，四下张望，高延宗又立刻换回了笑容：“忽然想起来……六叔以前带我来过这里啊。”  
“嗯？”高演一愣，想了片刻，眉头舒展开来，“啊，对啊，我们来放过风筝。”  
“我记得，六叔把最大的一只风筝给我了，还让谁家的千金大吃一醋呢。”说到这里，高延宗的眼中有了意味深长的笑意，“六叔真是受欢迎啊。”  
“哦？”高演不禁挑起了眉毛，“朕怎么记得是某人大吵大闹，又扬言要一把火烧了马车，朕才‘不得不’让给某人的？”  
“呃……”高延宗无辜地抬眼看向了天空，“那一定是六叔身体太弱，记错了。”  
“……”高演撇了撇嘴，终于严肃起来，“虽然今天是出来夜游的，但我还是要说，你每天能不能少调皮一点，学学你四哥，多关心关心朝政，说话做事严谨一点，别给人家挑到了毛病，哪天把你给贬到边关去。”  
看到高演一副痛心疾首的表情，高延宗配合着做出悔悟的姿态，然而高演刚说完，他就又重新蹬鼻子上脸：“贬到边关……六叔舍得吗？”  
“我……”高演咚地一声把指节敲打在高延宗的脑门上，“你看朕舍不舍得？”  
高延宗嘿嘿一笑，也不辩驳。  
小舟缓缓东行，前方又是一道河湾。  
“咱们这样一直顺流而行，天亮真的能赶回去上朝吗？”高演不禁担忧。  
高延宗肯定地点点头：“当然，我在另一头备了马，六叔肯定能顺利遛回宫去。”  
“马？”高演一愣，“所以你是要带朕去什么地方？”  
“当然啊，难得出门，六叔不想去看看我的新发现吗？”高延宗的眼里有了些许得意。  
“好啊，朕就随你去看看。”高演点点头。

水波弯折，小舟随之转向，一个幽深的山洞越然眼前。  
“到了。”高延宗放下了桨，看向了前方漆黑的洞穴。  
“这就是你要带朕看的？”高演不禁皱起了眉，极目远望，努力想看清暗黑的背后，却毫无进展。  
高延宗慢条斯理地摇了摇头：“不是……我们来看的是这山洞背后的风景。”  
“背后？”  
“嗯。”高延宗应了一声，忽然蹲下来，按住了高演的肩膀，“小叔叔小心，这洞口窄得很，往前飘一阵就好了。”  
“哦？难道这背后还有桃花源不成？”高演不禁嘀咕，“初极狭，才通人，复行数十步，豁然开……”  
高延宗一笑，轻轻把手指竖在了他的唇前。  
穿入洞中，船只被洞壁碰撞得轻轻摇晃起来。  
最开始还有些许月光在水面忽隐忽现，往后逐渐真正一片漆黑起来。  
黑暗中，两人的身体凑近了不少，一齐坐在船头，连呼吸都回旋在耳畔。  
意识到了这一点，高演默默地低下了头，但耳根发烫之外，却又有些欣喜——  
已经许久没有外出夜游，更没有如此肆无忌惮地跟这个侄子一起。  
几月之前深宫之中的意外似乎还历历在目。  
想到此处，他不禁脸上一红，白了高延宗一眼。  
高延宗倒是看不见这无声的抗议，钻进了高演的披风，心满意足地靠在他身旁：“好久没有如此清静了，小叔叔你说呢？”  
高演噗嗤一笑：“要是让人看见堂堂安德王在别人怀里撒娇，大家不笑话你才怪。”  
“所以啊……”高延宗也跟着笑起来，“得让小叔叔不走露风声才行。”  
“嗯？”高演一楞，细碎的痒麻感就掠过了脖颈。  
高延宗的指尖顺着他的下颌划向耳根：“要说，就连同我调戏皇上一起说出去吧。”  
漆黑的洞穴无法看清高延宗脸上的笑容，船身的摇荡亦盖过了高演又一声宠溺的叹息。  
哗啦啦的水流仿佛一支浅唱的歌谣，应和着吱呀木头声。  
初极狭，才通人。  
略显压抑的空间，连呼吸也变得有些局促，明明不至于撞上洞顶，还是忍不住压低了身体。  
被粗糙的石壁来回碰撞，船身摇晃的剧烈起来。  
“小叔叔你不要这么紧张嘛，肯定会顺利出去的。”高延宗不禁笑话道。  
“谁紧张这个了……”高演嘀咕道，高延宗意味深长地“哦？”了一声，却没有得到回应，山洞里又只剩下水纹摇曳。  
逐渐的，前方开始有了微光。  
复行数十步，豁然开朗。  
高演被光亮所吸引，不禁仰起了头。  
滴答，滴答。水声间或可闻，大大小小的钟乳石悬停在洞顶，引导着水滴打碎河面，在被切割成数道锦缎般的月光间闪烁。  
“邺城……还有这样的地方吗？”滚动的喉结被月光所笼罩，流转过银白的光华。  
“当然。”高延宗仰面躺在船上，一脸得意地挑起了眉，“小叔叔喜欢吗？”  
“不错，夏天一定是个忙里偷闲的好地方……”高演点点头。  
高延宗也跟着煞有介事的点点头，嘴角一扬：“阿演要是喜欢，延宗每天都陪你来啊。”  
“没大没小。”高演瞪了他一眼，却见他从阴影里支起身凑了近来。  
“六叔我长高了你发现没有？”  
“嗯？”高演一愣，想想点了点头，“你每年都在昭阳殿里留下身高线，朕想不知道都不行。”  
“那……”高延宗满脸期待，“还差那么半寸就超过六叔了，六叔你知道吗？”  
高演抬眼思考了片刻：“好像元福是这么说的。”  
“那六叔还把我当小孩？”高延宗顺着自己的头比划到高演的头顶，“明明一样高。”  
“可你就是我侄……”高演还想调侃，忽然被高延宗伸入的食指压住了舌头。  
“阿演。”高延宗眨眨眼，瞳仁中星火闪烁，“我就想这么叫。”  
尝试反驳却没逃过高延宗的手指，高演只得苦笑，天上的水滴吧嗒一声打在他的鼻尖上，他伸手去摸却又被高延宗的手握住。  
下一瞬，鼻尖有了柔软的触感。  
光影流转，船头越过这段幻境般的钟乳石洞，再度隐入黑暗。  
晶莹的水面荡漾起千层涟漪，摇摇晃晃的船身发出高低的呓语，而船上的人陷入了长久的无言之中。  
被阴影覆盖的前一分，高延宗躺下，抬头看了最后一眼。  
山洞中河水虽然有如寒潭，但高演眼眸中水雾更深，投下温润的视线。  
四季变换有时候异常残忍，几度险些夺走这个美貌甚至胜过三千佳丽的帝王。  
但这温润的目光却从儿时一路望来，毫无变化，即位风波的时候是，边关战乱的时候也是。  
“六叔。”高延宗情不自禁脱口而出，语音有些恍惚的低沉。  
“嗯。”高演回应着肯定的语气。  
听到这未设疑问的句子，高延宗不禁轻笑出声。  
碰撞中小舟发出咕噜咕噜的气泡声，与哗哗的水流一起，激荡起一舟朦胧。  
在山洞里久了，连呼吸也被水雾侵染得黏腻起来。  
逐渐急促的河水摇晃着船身，视线被黑暗所笼罩，又只剩下耳畔彼此的鼻息。  
交替应和着，和水流心跳一齐吟唱在脑海里。  
水流弯过几道弯，终于重新有了微光。  
咚。最后一次撞到石壁，小舟终于重见光明。  
“呼~”两人都情不自禁地深吸了几口气。  
飘絮在月光的照耀下重新焕发了光彩，不远处还有几点灯火，明灭下，隐约看到两匹低头食草的马儿。  
景色虽依旧怡人，但高演忍不住问了出来：“你要给朕看的桃花源呢？”  
“小叔叔不是看到了吗？”高延宗抬手整理着高演的衣带，“怎么？不尽兴？那我们调头再看一遍？”  
“你说……”话问一半，高演忽然瞪大了眼睛，提气想要争论些什么，却还是无奈地白了高延宗一眼，别过头去。  
高延宗为他整理衣带和头发的动作立刻轻快起来。  
“你啊。”高演温柔地轻叹一声，“偶尔也注意一下自己的仪容好不好。”  
高延宗不禁反驳：“我安德王在宫里宫外可是倍受欢迎，哪里不注意了。”  
但说归说，还是顺从地在高演面前低下头，任凭他也整理着自己的发饰。  
“阿演……”  
“叫我皇上。”高演不由得伸手敲了一下他的额头。  
“好好。”高延宗无奈地耸了耸肩，“皇上。”  
“说。”  
“延宗虽然游手好闲惯了，但是皇上有朝一日要稳固这天下，臣一定认认真真给你打下来。”话虽说的漂亮，但高延宗的眼神却还滴溜溜调皮地转着。  
“行了。”高演又伸手敲了他一下，这次却毫无力道，微凉的指骨在他的额头上停留了片刻，轻轻地收了回去。  
“皇上不相信臣？”高延宗一挑眉。  
“信信信，当然信。”高演不禁配合笑道，听不出几分真几分假，笑到一半，忽然被高延宗捏住了下巴。  
“当真不信？一定是今晚玩得不尽兴，我们调头再来一次。”  
砰。船身一晃，撞到了河岸。  
“不……”高演还没来得及接话，高延宗又一溜烟跑出老远。  
“我把两匹马都牵走，早朝就等着文武百官围着我团团转吧。”  
“你回来！”高演立刻快步追上去，“朕信就是了！”  
高延宗听话地刹住车，却左手拍了马一巴掌：“啊呀，跑了一匹。”  
“……”高演不禁无奈地扶住了额头。  
“所以在追上之前，骑同一匹马啦。”高延宗一脸无害地笑着。  
把高演扶上马，高延宗贴着他的后背，策马缓缓向前。  
“六叔你觉得骑马好玩吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“这个骑马啊，有很多讲究的，像六叔那么拘谨，会不好玩的。”  
“啊？”高演一脸不解，“朕的马术虽然不如阿湛，但还不坏啊。”  
“算了……”高延宗嘿嘿一笑。  
圆月当空，河水东去，愿得一知己，执手夜行。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 没有人看出骑乘式吧没有人……


End file.
